


Forget me (I will remember you)

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, Sad without a happy ending, idek what this is, sort of a soulmate au, strangers to lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: He saw her at a party and she changed his life. Too bad that he didn't change hers.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Forget me (I will remember you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> Hello everyone, the Valentine gifts keep on coming!
> 
> Written for the prompt: “we could see each other again, crazier things have happened”. This story came out wildly different than what I was expecting but I kinda liked it even if it's sad. 
> 
> Title comes from "Cuidate" by La Oreja de Van Gogh because titling things is hard.

He will always remember her laughing.

It was the first thing that caught his attention: how she laughed with her entire body, her shoulders launched forward, her back curved, her eyes bright, all her facial features engaged on the moment. Lincoln remembers seeing her laughing and thinking to himself, not ‘she could be the one’, but ‘I would be so lucky if she were’.

He remembers the way she kissed, too. He tries to not think too hard about that one.

She had noticed him staring, or maybe she noticed him on her own, she never said- and it was hard to get her to say something she didn’t want to say, Lincoln knows even if he only had her for less than two hours. The short of the story- and how short their story was, he still thinks with bitterness- is that she was the one to approach him. She was direct, and bold, and sure of what she wanted, and Lincoln couldn’t be more grateful- if it were for him, he would have conducted a whole three-month investigation about her with his friends and friends of his friends before daring to make a move.

(But maybe, just maybe, if they had done things his way, he wouldn’t have to be thinking about her with only two hours of interactions to fuel his fantasies).

“Dance with me,” she said, didn’t ask, and took his hand to drag him to the improvised dance floor.

Lincoln, who was an awful dancer and even struggled to recognize any of the songs that had been playing all night long, couldn’t say no. He stopped noticing the smell of weed and spilled beer around them when she tucked her head against his chest. 

They danced together, many songs that blurred into one with the buzzing inside his ears. Every second with her and his growing nerves made him think that this might be what everyone talks about, what all the love stories go on and on about. 

‘You will know when it happens to you,’ everyone had always said to him, but Lincoln has never been too convinced. A feeling that is only supposed to happen once- how can you be certain of something unless it’s from the negative, how can you go on with your life without knowing if the same thing will happen to you with someone else, and all your world will come crashing down on you sooner or later?

With his heart in his mouth, he danced with her.

She was the one who kissed him- it was a kiss to the hollow of his throat first; only later he would understand that it was all she could reach without him actively lowering his head. A whimper came out of his mouth at the contact, and _this had to be it_ , and she giggled, and that sound would forever haunt him like a ghost.

“Come down so I can kiss you, you giant.”

“I am not a giant, you are just too short,” he retaliated, but still lowered his head to kiss her. 

Kissing her started with his nose and the smell of her shampoo that was overflowing his senses. Kissing her started with his eyes and the seductive texture of her deep-red lipstick. Kissing her started with his hands and the warmth of her skin where he was touching her in the naked part of her back. 

Kissing her ended with his mouth and the knowledge that, if that was not how kissing his soulmate feels like, then he wanted to find no soulmate.

It was easy to lift her until only the tips of her toes were touching the floor. It was easy to lick into her mouth, let her control the rhythm of the kiss, and kiss her harder, faster, deeper. It was easy to wobble with her to one of the edges of the dance floor until he found a wall to press against her back.

It was not easy to not ask her if she also felt it.

Instead, he broke apart from her just long enough to ask her, “What is your name? I am Li-”

She placed a finger on top of his lips, silencing him.

“Don’t tell me,” she admonished. “I’d rather not know.”

It was like a stab on his side and that also told him that _this was it._ He kissed her again. 

“You live here, right?” she asked, and Lincoln breathed. Then she knew something about him. All that was not a shot in the dark. She wanted to play anonymity at the moment, but that was not going to stay that way forever.

He took her upstairs.

He will always remember her freckles, the way she took her clothes off not with finesse but with impatience, how she climbed onto his lap with her dress pooled at her waist and opened the buttons of his shirt leaving angry nail marks on his chest. 

He wishes he could forget the way she kissed him with her eyes closed.

“Will I see you again?” he asked her later, when she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him. He knew the answer but he still had hope. He still has hope. 

She waited to answer till all her clothes were back on, “Crazier things have happened,” she said and didn't look back before she closed the door.

He will always remember her leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
